


First Love

by whatwhatinthebuttbutt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhatinthebuttbutt/pseuds/whatwhatinthebuttbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and jade have there first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

Dave and Jade lay in bed, Daves arms were wrapped around Jades waste.Neither of them could sleep, not while knowing the inevitable. Only minutes ago they had discussed when there first time would be, and neither of them could stand it any longer, Jade turned to face Dave and giggled. He kissed her on the lips, She kissed back. She cupped his face in her hand,they both sat up there kiss never broke , Jade pushed Dave against the wall and Sat in Dave's lap, she couldn't help but give out quiet moans every now and then. Dave ran his hands up and down jades sides. Jade let out slightly louder moans, Dave took this as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, Jade did the same. In seconds both of them knew they wanted more. Jade pulled away from Dave  
"Uh dave" jade blushed and looked down  
Dave looked down to see he had an erection.  
"Oh,uh so. do you think its t... time?" Dave asked with anticipation  
"I...I think so" She said.  
Dave took off his shirt, and so did jade, they've never seen each other naked which was making the situation all the more exciting.   
Jade unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground, they both sat there in silence. Dave hadn't noticed but jade had already stripped down to her panties and she had started taking off his pants. Dave had put his hand in her panties and started tracing circles around the rim of her love tunnel. She moaned his name louder and louder. Dave pulled her panties off and replaced his fingers with his rod. He slowly pushed his member into Jade,she gripped at the sheets as Dave gained speed.She practically screamed his name with every thrust. Jade grabbed Dave's hands and guided them to her rear, He squeezed lightly and Jade squeaked. Dave started to thrust harder, Jade moaned louder than ever, with a few final thrusts they both climaxed,cum shot all over jade and she cried out in pleasure. Dave lay next to her, panting.He leaned over and kissed Jade on the forehead. They both got into the shower, they were sweating and covered in cum. Jade washed her hair and turned around she kissed Dave, He cupped her breast and nibbled on her ear, soon they were on the floor back at it, Dave thrusted into Jade even harder than before. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood, he didn't notice. She reached up to kiss Dave. Jade had climaxed and Dave did the same seconds later. They got up,washed off, and went back to bed. Dave gave Jade one last kiss, told he loved her, and went to sleep.  
The end


End file.
